Of Pranks and Jokes
by trumpet1
Summary: George finally meets the girl of his dreams.  What happens when she isn't sure quite yet?  An American exchange student, cautious and shy...and yet, she's perfect.  Cute and probably a little sappy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The beginning of year speech...blah, blah, blah...rules...Sorting beginning!

Fred and George finally looked up in interest. "Look at that little kid," Fred whispered. "He reminds me of Ron."

George snorted. "Hardly."

"Shh!" hissed an impatient voice. Hermione Granger.

The hat slipped over their little heads and they clung to the sides of the stool, all looking terrified as they each became the center of attention.

"This is our...what, sixth year?" George asked, smiling a little.

"How could you forget? With Mum exclaiming all the time on how grown up we're becoming?"

"Grown up? Hardly," snorted George. "Ronniekins is more mature than you, Fred, and he's a fourth year."

"Ouch. That hurts, Georgie."

"You're out of luck, Freddie. You just aren't as witty and intelligent as your better looking twin."

"Oh, it's too bad that you aren't as delightful and pleasant and as...well, hot as the better twin which is...cough, cough...Fred."

"Shut up, you two. That arguing over who the better twin is gets so old," Ron muttered.

"Yinna, Acala."

"They're nearing the end," whispered Fred. "About time. I'm starving."

"Wait!" Professor Dumbledore announced happily. "That's not the end yet!" He was oblivious to the disappointment and groans of several older students. "We have an exchange student. She will be here for a whole year!"

"Oh joy," muttered Fred. "Hope she knows English."

"She's from America!" Dumbledore continued. "And she is in the fifth year. She is an advanced student and will be taking several sixth year classes as well. I'd like you all to welcome Rosalie Winters to Hogwarts! She will be sorted in to a year tonight before the feast!"

George stared at the pretty girl who stood up shyly and walked up to Dumbledore. She nodded to him politely before sitting down and pulling the hat over her head.

The hat was quiet for a long time, causing everyone to look at each other curiously, when it finally opened its flap and yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The pretty girl stood up, walking easily over to the Gryffindor table. There was a round of polite applause. Professor Dumbledore announced, "Let's eat!"

The only space open was at the head of the table, in between Fred and George. She silently took it.

Rosalie was short and thin, more so than the popular rich girls. She was pretty enough to Fred. She had dark brown hair that hung at her shoulders, which was neither curly nor straight. Her glasses added to an intelligent appearance, and a soft face encouraged a friendly smile, although one did not cross her features now.

Fred may not have had interest in the girl, but George was fascinated by her. She had pretty green eyes which she hid from them shyly as she took to eating. He was also impressed with the fact she actually ate - the other girls always complained about their weight.

"Rosalie," George said once he had calmed himself and straightened his thoughts.

She looked up, setting her fork down politely. "Yes?"

"I'm George, George Weasley." He offered a hand to shake.

She took his hand and shook it with a slight smile. "Rosalie Winters."

"This is my twin," George began, and Fred finished, "Fred Weasley."

"Pleased to meet you. What year are you two in?"

"Sixth year," George said. Without realizing, he had added, "I think."

He was relieved when it caused her to laugh. She said, "You think?"

George shrugged easygoing-ly. "Yeah. I think."

She laughed again, her eyes lit up prettily. George had never seen eyes so stunning as hers. They were as green as the color of an evergreen forest, but they had a tinge of a light brown and flecked with a sea blue. They shone like a sunrise, captivating and alluring. Her laugh was light and gentle, presuming nothing and yet caring anyway.

She went back to eating, a little more color in her cheeks and her lips more ready to form a smile.

George had to focus really hard as to not stare at her. He had never fallen so hard for a girl.

The commons hadn't changed much. George and Fred stayed up late that night.

"So, George-" Fred began.

"What'd she say?" George said suddenly, sitting up, looking bewildered.

"What?" Fred's bewildered expression matched George's perfectly. "What'd who say what?"

"She said...pleased to meet us. She's pretty, don't you think?"

Fred snorted a little, and then amended it for his brother quickly, "Yes, yes, George. I think she's perfect for you. I just don't think she knows that."

George glared. "I'll have her."

"Only for a year. You'd better work hard, Forge."

"Count on it, Gred."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

First week of school was always the worst week from pranks...except for when it came to Fred and George Weasley.

"I'm not sure this idea was so wise," Fred whispered as he started lighting the fireworks. "Dumbledore'll catch us for sure."

"It's not a bad prank. They're just fireworks," George whispered. "Besides, when there's a teacher we don't like, it'll be perfect for them. Fireworks!"

"Yeah...but Professor Moody..."

"Shh!"

A small laugh hidden by a frown and raised eyebrows. George found himself stuttering intelligently. "Uh...er...what...er...you doing here?"

"I-I was just walking," she stuttered too, and Fred realized that she was a shy girl. "I saw you guys up here...wanted to be sure everything's...okay."

Fred snorted. "You might want to step back, Miss Winters, in case of fire. Yeah, step back to that wall, and we'll come join you in two minutes."

Rosalie stepped back nervously against the wall, looking like a deer in headlights. A minute later, Fred and George turned around and walked quickly over to her.

"Turn around," Fred ordered, George putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her around as a firework started to go _Wheeee_! Fly, shatter!

"Run!" whispered George. "Filtch is going to be here at any moment!"

He took Rosalie's hand, and followed closely by George, they ran a flight of stairs down, winding around a few hallways Rose still didn't recognize, and ended up walking casually in to the Great Hall. Rosalie didn't notice that she was still holding George's hand until she looked down and started blushing.

George noticed quickly after that and let go of her hand. "Sorry," he apologized. "I...I just...didn't want you to get lost."

"Heh, oh...yeah," she replied, nodding. "Me too."

Fred tried to suppress a laugh, and sat down at the Gryffindor table as everyone looked up, seeing the beautiful red, blue, white, and purple fireworks fly around the castle.

"They're ingenious, you know that?" Rosalie said, watching the sparkling fireworks. "You guys are very smart."

George laughed shyly. "Well...they aren't that good. You should see some of the other stuff us blokes invented. Lee, Fred, and I...we do stuff like this all the time. My Mum doesn't approve."

"You are inventors?"

"Heh...ha...sort of. I'll show you sometime, the stuff we've made. We don't have much money, so most of it is...is...cheap stuff."

Rosalie blushed a little as she complimented him, "It is very clever." She looked away, and then up at the fireworks like everyone else in awe.

The teachers were smiling a little too, Dumbledore with his sparkling eyes, and Moody looking a little irritable. McGonagall smiled a little once she realized the other teachers found them fascinating.

"Well...finally. Something the teachers like. What a rare occurrence," Fred commented softly.

"Did you hear what Rosalie said?" George whispered back. "She thinks I'm very clever!"

"We. She thinks _we_ are very clever," Fred amended. "You didn't make these by yourself."

George laughed. "Yeah."

"It's them!" Professor Snape shouted, indicating Fred and George. "Idiot Gryffindors!"

"I think they are very nice," Professor Sprout told him. "As long as they clean up after the fireworks...I don't think there should be any punishment."

"But-" Professor Snape began.

"I'll be the judge of that," Professor Dumbledore announced smoothly.

Rosalie sent a smile in their direction. "You never get in too much trouble, do you?" she asked, her American accent stunning with those sparkling green eyes.

George laughed a little. "Well, we haven't be expelled yet."

When everyone started crowding around the twins, congratulating them, Rosalie sent them another shy smile and walked away, obviously uncomfortable at being in the center of attention. George watched her walk away. She turned around, and when she caught his gaze, she waved before turning and disappearing through the doors.

"Rosalie," George said.

"George, they were truly fantastic!" announced Ron. "I can't believe you guys and how good you are at making things like that."

"Don't tell Mum," Fred said, smiling.

Ron laughed, and Ginny too. "Not bloody likely, Fred! We aren't about to get you in trouble," Ginny grinned. "Besides, then school would be boring."

Fred smiled, a little bemused. "Well, you two have a good night. George and I need to talk things over."

George, who had completely ignored all the special treatment, glanced at Fred in shock. "What? Why?"

"See you later," Ron said.

Lee followed George and Fred upstairs to their dorms.

"So, Georgie," Fred began, smiling a little. "Do you have a plan?"

"A...plan?"

"For the girl," Lee said. "You like her. A lot."

"It isn't that difficult," Fred told him, laughing a bit. "You walk up to her and ask her to Hogsmeade. Done!"

"It...It is difficult. I don't want to be rejected. Besides..." He didn't finish the last statement, frowning a little.

They sat on their bunks in silence for a while.

Fred looked down at his brother, since he was on the top bunk. "Come on, Forge. It isn't that difficult."

"It is that difficult. Yes it is, Gred."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Rosalie," Hermione shook the new girl awake.

She jumped up with a startled look in her eye and hit her head on the bunk above. "Ow!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry!" declared Hermione. "I was just trying to wake you." She touched Rosalie's forehead gently, a look of worry passing her features. "Oh no, you're bleeding. Come on, let's get to the hospital wing."

"It isn't that bad," Rosalie said, trying not to groan.

"Come on, I'll help you." Hermione helped the slightly perplexed girl down the stairs, past several other girls who gave them weird looks and irritable glares.

Rosalie stumbled dizzily down the stairs, almost seeing triple. Her legs were trembling and dancing in a fashion that she did not intend. Her head pounded against her ears as if there was a person inside trying to bust their way out.

"My head hurts," she managed to say. She wasn't even positive that was what she had said, since the light sent a startling and frightening headache through her head. The lights sparkled and made her eyes hurt.

Rosalie didn't know she had said anything until Hermione said, "It'll be okay."

She caught sight of someone across the room. George. She wasn't sure how she even recognize him with her throbbing head and her vision sparkling. It may have been her imagination, but he came closer and closer until she was sure that if he didn't slow down and stop that he would collide with them.

He did stop. "Rosalie, what happened?" he exclaimed.

She wondered for a moment why she knew he was George and not Fred. She also wondered how she recognized him through her aching head. Rosalie tried to form a sentence, but all she managed was a small squeak and "Uh..."

George and Hermione exchanged a few words, and then they helped Rosalie gently through endless hallways and dizzying stairways.

"We'll get there soon, Rosalie," George promised, holding her hand tightly.

Blood started to drip from the gash in to her eye, and with her free hand she tried to wipe it out. At last, they reached the hospital wing. In an instant, Madam Pomphrey was helping Rosalie on to a comfortable white mattress.

After a couple spells, horrible-tasting potions, and a relieved sigh from George, the pain started to go away. Her vision cleared.

"How's that, m'dear?" asked Madam Pomphrey.

In her trembling accent, Rosalie said, "It is much better, thank you." She tentatively touched her forehead.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't remove the gash. It's still there. Won't bleed anymore. You will need to be careful throughout the day. If you ever are in a lot of pain, get really dizzy, or faint, come here immediately. For the moment, go enjoy your breakfast."

Rosalie sat up and hopped off quickly. The second she landed, her knees buckled and she ended up on the floor. She gave a startled yelp and George immediately came to her rescue, lifting her up in to a standing position to where she could lean against him.

"After hitting your head so hard, your joints will feel weaker. You'll be better soon."

They slowly made their way to the Great Hall, George at one elbow and Hermione walking next to her other side.

When the group finally sat down at the Gryffindor table, Hermione walked away to sit next to Harry and Ron. George sat down next to Rosalie, casting worried glances at her once in a while.

"You alright?" he asked gruffly.

She nodded easily. "I'm fine. I just..." She broke off, frowning a little. "I don't know."

George was puzzled at her answer, so he didn't question her further. Instead, he ate his breakfast in silence. Neither Fred nor Lee showed up for breakfast. Given the circumstances, George had completely forgotten about the both of them. He didn't find anything odd, except for Rosalie's complete silence.

She didn't say a thing until she stood up to go to her first morning class.

"Are you coming to Transfiguration with me?" asked George.

She smiled for the first time that morning. It was a dazzling smile, one that George fell in love with. Rosalie nodded. "Yes. I am."

So, together, they walked to the classroom. They stayed pretty close to make sure Rosalie didn't fall or get hurt. George began to wonder how Rosalie saw him. Rosalie stole a glance at George. She didn't understand how he was able to like her so quickly and so much. It hurt. There was nothing that was so amazing about her anyway. When she nearly crashed in to the door, he gently grabbed her elbow to stop her.

"Careful," he said, almost looking amused. "You don't want to get hurt again." His amusement did not bother her. The smile was tender and caring.

She found herself smiling shyly back. "Oh...heh. I'm kind of clumsy."

_'Watch where you're going, Rosa!'_ She thought angrily at herself. _'He doesn't love you. Deal with it. Rosa, focus. Now.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

George tapped his quill against his chin, not able to think. Rosalie was in a different class than him. Fred sat next to him.

"Focus, Mr. Weasley!" hissed Professor Snape. "Essay!"

George jumped a little, surprised that someone outside of his thoughts could interrupt them so easily. He bent over his paper, still thinking. Rosalie.

Bell rang loudly. George leapt out of his chair so quickly, grabbing his pack and parchment, and rushing out the door that his chair fell backwards. Fred and Lee exchanged glances and sprinted past several students and through hallways after George.

"Rosalie," George panted once he reached her.

She smiled at him, her eyes lighting up. "Hi, George."

"Are...are you feeling alright?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes a little, and Fred was surprised the quiet girl could roll her eyes. "Yes, I can take care of myself." It wasn't a cold statement; it was gentle and reminding.

George looked a little put out, but hid it a little with an almost fake smile. "Do you want to go on a walk before lunch?"

Rosalie smiled, the light returning to her bright green eyes. "Most definitely, George. Can we rest for a moment at a bench or something?"

Fred and Lee hung back. Fred asked, "D'you think we should trust them alone?"

Lee laughed. "I don't think so. But, let them think they're alone."

"Good plan."

George walked next to Rosalie. Both of them were quiet.

"Do you like it here?" George asked her, sitting down next to her on the bench.

Rosalie shrugged. "I feel like I'm running away from all my problems."

"What problems?" He knew it sounded kind of insensitive, but the question didn't seem to bother her.

"What problems?" she echoed with a hard, humorless laugh. "My, um...where should I even start?"

"What kind of problems do you think are the worst?"

"I have a dysfunctional family that doesn't care about me. I saved up all of my money to come here to run away." Her hard eyes seemed to contradict what she was saying, but the sorrowful expression proved everything. "I didn't have any friends back where I lived. No one came to the train to bid me goodbye. My whole life, I always made sure nobody knew who I was. I hated being known. And, for being the 'smart girl' in all of the advanced classes and the girl with all the morals, being unknown was hard."

George had stayed silent the whole time. He was shocked to know the deeper secrets of the girl. "Rosalie."

She broke her gaze from the ground and looked up at his eyes. For the first time, he saw her eyes start to flood with tears. "I hope you don't hate me now that you know I'm not perfect."

George laughed in surprise. "Why would I hate you?"

"I'm not perfect, George."

"Neither am I. That doesn't mean you hate me, right?"

She hid her eyes for a moment, and then brought them up to him, her eyes beginning to shine again. "I just...felt like I could change everything here. I felt like I could find friends and maybe who I am."

"I'm your friend."

Rosalie laughed, her eyes bright. "My best one too."

"What about me?" whined Fred, stepping out of a large leafy plant and brushing leaves out of his hair. Lee followed him out, looking cheerful.

"Oh...I don't know. George may have some competition, eh?" Rosalie elbowed George teasingly.

George laughed some, saying, "Impossible!"

"Impossible, because I'm the best," announced Lee.

Rosalie, blushing a little, asked, "How much of the conversation did you two hear?"

"Only enough to know that you two were about to confess your undying love for each other when we interrupted," Fred replied, grinning deviously.

Lee elbowed him, and George's expression lost its humor.

Rosalie avoided George's gaze. "Ha, ha, Fred." She seemed to lose some humor too.

"No, really! You should go mess around with each other. You can't deny that you would like it." Fred grinned.

Rosalie started to blush, causing Lee and Fred to guffaw with laughter. "You guys are stupid," Rosalie stated.

"YOU DIDN'T DENY IT!" shouted Fred gleefully.

"You love him!" Lee added loudly.

Rosalie gave a nervous laugh. "Ha, ha...I'll see you guys later."

When she was out of earshot, George snapped, "What are you blokes trying to do?"

"We're being proper best mates and making sure you get your girl," Lee replied. "See, she really does like you."

"You just need to ask her."

"My 'best mates' are scaring her away!" snapped George. "I was getting somewhere and you just ruined it!"

Fred tried again. "Just...go talk to her, George. We won't interrupt this time. Just try to ask her out. Ask her to be your girlfriend. Just try." Fred glanced at Lee and his eyes narrowed. He looked back at George and growled, "I dare you." He knew his brother wouldn't back down from this.

George, his green eyes flaming with anger, replied harshly, "I will." He stood up and walked away.

"You know, that works every time," Lee whispered when George had left.

"I know." He turned and shouted to his brother, "Don't mess up, Forge!"

George turned around and hollered, "Count on it, Gred!"


End file.
